Power plant systems, having input and output power access with intermediate power processors are usually designed with a particular control structure and with anticipated operation using only one type of intermediate plug-in processor. The overall plant structure is usually limited to one type of control and is not readily changeable to use plug-in power processors of the other type control and power output and hence can not accommodate differing plug-in power processing modules.